


One Drunk and Horny Night

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-14
Updated: 2004-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Dom cannot deny their feelings but are always interupted, until one drunken, horny night....</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drunk and Horny Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

It all started in New Zealand in the late summer of 1999. Billy was anxious about  
meeting the Merry to his Pippin. If they did not get along well, it would make filming this monster movie a royal pain. However, as luck would have it, he and Dom loved each other the moment they laid eyes on each other… and the feeling was mutual!

Their flirting started out immediately, just a bit of innuendos here and there, prolonged hugs, unnecessary touching, and intense eye contact. Then it progressed to kissing on the lips as a joke, groping, sly and sexy comments about certain body parts, and nancing about naked in front of each other.

Lately though it had evolved into more… now they were getting much bolder. It was unspoken between them but they knew what would happen, eventually. It was what they both wanted, but were too scared.

It was at the Berlin Premier where Billy made his first clumsy attempt. Dom was heavy in the eyeliner and looked so fucking hot, and he smelled great as well. He kept pushing Billy… rubbing himself on Billy. Billy could feel Dom’s erection through his trousers. It was driving Billy mad with lust.

Dom smiled. He knew it. They had made out frantically in the men’s room that night, but were constantly being interrupted and did not get to complete the act.

Billy knew just how much his kilt drove Dom mad. He would make sure that Dom knew that he was not wearing anything under it. He had flashed Dom on several occasions to get a rise out of him. Once, Dom had slid his hand under Billy’s kilt and found Billy to be semi erect!

“OOOhh, Is that for me?” Dom asked him, cheekily.

“I don’t think you could handle my monster.” Billy told him with a smirk. Billy grew harder in Dom’s strong hand. Dom looked at Billy and licked his lips and gave Billy a long squeeze. Peter and Elijah were in the next room, they could come in at any time. Billy shut his eyes and said “No, Dom, don’t.”

But Dom continued to massage the tip of Billy’s penis until dewdrops of cum were making his fingers wet and sticky. Then he withdrew his fingers and licked each one right in front of Billy, he offered his thumb to Billy. Billy hesitated, looked towards the door and licked Dom’s thumb, no one seemed to be coming in anytime soon, so he put his hand on Dom’s and took Dom’s thumb all the way into his warm wet mouth, sucking at it greedily. Just as he withdrew it for a deeper suck, Elijah walked in. Billy and Dom were both flushed and separated quickly. Elijah eyed them both suspiciously.

Dom just smiled.

**************************************************************************

It was not the first time one of the cast had nearly caught them. Once at a party, in L.A. they were nearly caught by Orlando. Dom had been following Billy and driving him wild with perverted and lewd whisperings in his ear. Billy had stepped outside, he knew Dom would soon follow, and he did! Billy was ready for him, lurking in the dark; he grabbed him as he passed by and pulled him into the darkened recesses with him.

“Looking for something Dommeh?” Billy said Horsley.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I am.” Dom breathed into Billy’s ear.

“Can I help you to find ‘it’?”

“MMmmmmm, I think I just did.” Dom whispered as he cupped Billy’s bulge and squeezed it.

They began kissing and Billy unzipped Dom’s pants, Billy dropped to his knees in front of Dom. Then Orlando emerged from the party with two beautiful and young girls, one on each arm. It seems Orlando was looking for a dark recess as well and stumbled right into Billy and Dom.

“Dammit Dom, are you sure you dropped it here?” Billy said trying to sound pissed at Dom, and grope the ground near Dom’s feet. Dom turned and zipped up his trousers.

“What? Oh, hey lads! Ummm, sorry to disturb you…. Ummm,” Orlando stammered.

“No, no! Dom, the idiot, dropped my new and quite expensive lighter! Hey, Orli, if you see it out here could you bring it to me?”

“Ummm, yeah… sure Bill.” Orlando said looking at first Billy, then Dom.

Dom smiled and winked at Orlando and followed Billy back in the party.

 

Once, back on the LOTR set for re-shoots, Dom and Billy were going at it. Teasing, flirting and groping, it had gone a bit too far. They were in a back lot, thinking they were alone. On an elven bed, Dom; dressed as Merry, had Billy; dressed as Pippin, pinned to the bed and had frantically unbuttoned his britches. He had Billy’s cock in his hand, and had his lips almost to Billy’s tip, while Viggo; dressed as Aragorn stood watching. Billy had finally noticed him and yelled “Hey Viggo!” The boys quickly made some joke, scurried off, leaving Viggo standing there with a surprising painful erection of his own. Viggo told no one that he had ended up jacking off to that sweet little scenario, several times in fact.

  
**************************************************************************

Then finally, in Toronto, at their premier, Dom was sitting next to Billy at the hotel bar. They had just gotten back from the premier and it’s after party, but none of the cast was ready to stop partying yet. They were all a bit tipsy, and in the process of getting tipsier!

It had been a while since Billy had seen Dom and damn, he looked so fucking hot… and he was drunk! Billy was feeling no pain either. He was doing his best to support Dom on his stool as he was leaning terribly! Dom had his hand on Billy’s thigh, his head on his shoulder. He had leaned up and kissed Billy. Billy had turned his head, so that Dom had only kissed his cheek and neck. Dom’s hand kept roaming up and down Billy’s thigh and had on several occasions, rubbed Billy’s cock, right in front of the others! Billy would enjoy it for a moment, pretending that he did not notice, and then he would gently take his hand away. It was making Billy as horny as hell. But, Dom kept persisting once he found that Billy was rock hard.

Dom had also unbuttoned Billy’s shirt almost to his navel, exposing his chest. He had slipped his hand inside to rub Billy’s chest and playfully pinch his nipples. Billy again removed Dom’s hand, but kept his shirt unbuttoned. He enjoyed teasing Dom so he would turn every so often, so that a nipple would be fully exposed for Dom.

The others had learned to avert their eyes.

Now it was closing time and the bartender was shooing everyone out. Elijah offered to help Billy get Dom safely to his room, but Billy assured him that he was okay. Peter and Sean also offered. Viggo had practically insisted! Billy waved them all off and was getting quite annoyed now. Billy began seeing the others as troublesome intruders. They had intruded and interrupted them long enough! No one was going to touch Dom but him!

“No thank you! I think I can manage just fine!” Billy said sharply.

Dom proudly smiled up at Billy.

**************************************************************************

Putting Dom’s arm around his neck and his own arm around his waist, Billy carefully and somewhat wobbly, staggered to the elevator with Dom.

“Billllllyyyyy?”

“Yes Dommeh?”

“I wuv wooooooo!” Dom said giggling.

“I wuv woo too, Dommeh!” Billy said smiling back and kissed his head.

The elevator doors opened and Billy walked Dom to his room…. No, he would take him to Billy’s room! Billy could better ‘take care’ of him there.

Billy walked Dom over to his bed, sat him down and began undressing him. Dom sat like a child while Billy pulled Dom’s shirt over his arms and head. Then Billy kneeled in front of Dom and removed Dom’s shoes and socks, and unzipped Dom’s trousers. He gently pushed Dom back on his back onto the bed and worked Dom’s trousers and boxers off. Dom reached his arms out to Billy and said with a smile, “Billlyyyyy, are you going to fuck me now? Hmmmmm?”

“Ohhh, Dom, I don’t think that you are in any condition to…”

“Yes I am Goddammit; I’ve wanted you to fuck me for years, Billy! Come and kiss me, kiss me now!” Dom said now rubbing his own hard cock with both hands. “Billy, please, I need you so fucking bad!”

Billy removed his own pants and his shirt and crawled onto the bed next to Dom. He just lied there, next to him, looking at him. Dom had his eyes closed, a smile still on his face and he continued to slowly, seductively stroke his own hard cock with one hand and he squeezed and played with his balls with the other.

Billy thought Dom was so beautiful, an Adonis… Michelangelo’s David. His body was flawless, toned, firm and slightly tanned. His tiny nipples were pink and begging to be sucked and pinched. Billy was so painfully hard and turned on, he couldn’t resist Dom any longer.  
  
************************************************************************

Billy grinned, he was so happy realizing that he finally had Dom alone… in his own bed. No one would interrupt them now! They could do what ever they wanted! Billy reached over, put his hand on Dom’s hand, he intertwined his fingers with his and helped Dom to masturbate. Dom lied there enjoying Billy’s attention to his cock, then he rolled over to his side, opened his eyes and looked into Billy’s eyes. A grin crept over both pair of lips and they drew close and kissed. Dom felt Billy’s tongue slid into his mouth and swirl around his tongue. The suction in Dom’s mouth was so strong; he wanted Billy so badly. Dom untangled his fingers from Billy’s fingers and his cock. He put Billy’s hand back on his erection and reached to find Billy’s cock. He found it hard and dripping with pre cum.

“Ohh Fuck Billy, I want you so much, I need you… need you to fuck me. Tell me, Billy, tell me you’re gonna fuck my brains out.” Dom moaned.

Billy said nothing. He kissed Dom with all the passion he had in his body. Using both of his hands, he pulled and pumped at Dom’s throbbing dick. Dom lifted his leg when he felt Billy begin searching back further, back behind his balls, back to his opening.

“MMMmmphh. Billy! Fuck me, fuck me, fffffffuck me.” Dom groaned into Billy’s mouth.

Billy had one had working Dom’s engorged cock and the other was busy working his ass. He inserted a second finger and then a third into Dommie. Dom thrust his hips onto Billy’s fingers. Billy opened his fingers up inside Dom, and wriggled then. Dom would moan and stiffen, but then begged for more. Billy bit Dom’s ear and asked Dom if he was ready.

“Fuck yes, Bill. Do me! Fucking do me!”

Billy moved Dom onto his back; he lied on top of him, kissing him deeply. His tongue probing and sucking at Dom’s tongue. He kissed Dom’s chin, his nose, his cheeks. All over his handsome face. He had to suck his tiny tits. He moved down and pulled hard at both of Dom’s nipples with his fingers. Billy grabbed Dom’s breast, squeezed his tit and put Dom’s nipple in his mouth. Dom lifted his hips and pushed his hard throbbing cock on Billy’s stomach. Billy knew that Dom was also still drunk, but also that they both wanted this… and waited so long for this moment.

Dom looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Please Bill… please... now.” Dom begged. He looked so handsome and so young, his eyeliner slightly smudged, so fucking fuckable.

Billy opened his nightstand drawer and found his lubricant. He poured some into Dom’s hand and Dom lubed Billy’s cock for him, while Billy massaged his lubed fingers into Dom’s opening.

Billy raised Dom’s legs up, he propped one leg over his left shoulder and the other leg he held with his hand. He used his free hand to guide his cock to Dom’s opening. Billy watched Dom’s face as he slowly entered him. Dom grimaced, then relaxed, Billy carefully went in deeper.

Dom smiled.

**************************************************************************

Billy reached down and kissed Dom again. Dom looked into Billy’s eyes. Billy slowly pulled out, almost to the tip of his head, and then slowly pushed back in, all the while staring into Dom’s eyes. Dom’s hands traced up the length of Billy’s strong arms, feeling his biceps, and moving down and across his chest, he gave Billy’s nipples a pinch. They continued staring into each other’s eyes as Billy slowly and carefully fucked Dom. Dom bit his lower lip, and wrinkled his nose as Billy quickened his pace.

“Are you okay Dom?” Billy asked breathlessly.

“Don’t stop, Bill, it feels so fucking good!” Dom said as he again began to masturbate again. “Harder, Bill, fuck me harder, make me cum! Fuck me Billy, please… Sweet Jesus, ffffuck me!”

Hearing Dom begging for more, was sending Billy over the edge. He was going to cum, and cum hard. He pounded Dom unmercifully and forgot all about whether he was hurting him or not. Dom was screaming profanities and screaming for more. Billy felt a warm sensation and heard Dom growl a low scream as Dom came so hard in his own hand that some spilled up onto Billy’s stomach. Billy came as well. Billy grunted as he came right after he thrust Dom as deep and a hard as he could. Billy continued to slowly grind Dom, working in small circles until he was totally spent.

Billy released Dom’s legs and collapsed on top of him. Both panting and sweating.

“Oh, fuck….oh fuck, Bill. Ahhhhhhhh, FUCK! That was amazing!” Dom panted.

Billy just panted and smiled looking at Dom. He rolled off Dom and lied next to him side by side. He was not really sure what to do next. “Do we cuddle now?” He wondered. “Oh, what the hell.” Billy lied on his side facing Dom and put his arm around him and his leg over him and kissed his face.

Dom just smiled.


End file.
